My Character's Life
by Fantasy-Angelz
Summary: Sariah Anniah is a girl who has a big secret. She'd been taught how to move from one dimension to another, but as she is living in a modern day dimension, she finds herself in trouble and from there it seems as if things couldn't get worse or could it...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto show in anyway or form, but I do own the charry that I made :D I hope lol...

Well more or less the summery sucks and I need to find a way to make this beginning longer, though I doubt that'll happen. I already have 12 chapters pre written in a notebook so I should be able to update fairly quickly.... this is a story I've been working on for a couple of years and the chapters will be somewhat short, but defiantly longer than what I have written. I'm more or less Re-writing my story right now, one because the original sucks (it's from before I knew how to paragraph things.... yeah that's how bad) but I've improved by a LOT so no this story will not be pathetic unless you don't like suspense because I have a tendency to leave you hanging :D. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, I'll try and get the next chapter up soon...

_**Chapter 1: Sariah**_

Sariah heard the alarm go off and shot up in bed quickly slamming it off. It wasn't because she was worried about waking anybody, but more or less that the damn alarm was annoying as hell.

Groaning she pushed the covers away and stood to stretch. She moved over to the mirror and looked at her refection. Her long brown hair was a mess, blue eyes dull from her lack of sleep, clothes crinkled from the night. Sariah was basically your average teen that loved staying up all night, but paid for it when she had to get up still tired.

Fortunately, school wasn't on the to do list that day. Unfortunately, she still had to get up early, well that is unless she wanted to cancel her day to hang with her friend. Which wasn't exactly a good idea, her friend tended to be a bit nasty when she would do that.

Sariah moved from the mirror and made her way downstairs where she greeted her mom, who somehow always managed to be up before her no matter how early she got up.

"Good morning…" she smiled and gave her mom a quick kiss on the cheek. She loved her parents a lot and hoped that nothing bad would ever happen to them. They were good people all round, so just imagining something like that happening was actually quite hard to do.

"Good morning sweetie…" her mom grinned.

Sariah dug into the cupboard where the Cereal was and poured herself a bowl. After she had finished eating breakfast she made her way back upstairs to change. She slipped on a pair of blue jeans and a dark blue t-shirt with a light fall jacket. Sariah moved to the mirror again and brushed out her hair before pulling it up into a neat pony tail on her head. She decided to look a little bit nicer than usual because she had a strange feeling that something special was going to happen today. Little did she know that special something was going to be life changing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The nightmares begin

Soon Sariah's friend Terra made her way over and two left. Once Sariah returned it had become near sunset. Terra had already started on her way home.

"Hey mom?" Sariah called from the door.

"Yeah…. Go ahead, I'll see you later…" her mom called from the kitchen.

Sariah grinned and ran up to her room and grabbed her sketches and pencils before running back out of the house and into the woods. Her mom knew that her daughter would go out into the woods and draw everyday around sunset so there was no point in even asking where she was going.

As Sariah made her way through the woods she looked around at the animals. Birds getting ready for the night to come, rabbits scurrying around, and much other activity. The forest always seemed to be lively during the hours of dusk. She began to reach her usual spot and climbed into a tree where she had a nice view of a valley below the cliff she was on and mountains on the far side with the sun setting directly between two of the peeks.

Sariah pulled out her sketching items and began to draw. The landscape was beautiful at sunset, and she'd been working on the sketch for a few weeks now seeing as a full drawing of a certain time means you only have so much time to do it before the lighting would change drastically.

~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~

After about an hour of drawing it was going onto 8:30pm and the sun was to far down to continue sketching. '_Well might as well head back now before I miss my curfew… again…._' Sariah thought as she climbed down and began walking back.

Something seemed off. The wind wasn't blowing at all and it was pretty much silent except for the snapping of twigs and crunch of leaves under Sariah's feet.

"Sariah…" something called in a whisper.

"Huh?" She stopped and looked around, but there wasn't anybody there. She was just beginning to realize that the forest had become silent when she spoke again. "What's going on? Where'd all the animals go?" she asked herself, taking another look around but still not finding any.

"Sariah…" the voice came again.

Sariah looked, but once ore found nobody, not an animal or person, just an empty forest. The creepy feeling in the air sent shivers down her back. "who's there?" she called out.

"Sariah…" it whispered again, sounding at a distance.

Sariah shivered once again. '_Ok now I'm officially spooked.' _she thought as she clutched her things to her chest and then continued walking again.

"SARIAH!" the voice practically yelled in her ear.

Sariah jumped this time. "Who's there!? Come out… this isn't funny you know!" she shouted. There was a cracking noise to her left like someone was walking but stopped. "hello?" this time there was a snap on the right. "Ok this seriously isn't funny… come out right now!" she yelled again.

"boo!" Terra jumped out from behind her causing Sariah to jump 2 feet in the air with her hair standing on end. "HA! I got you…" Terra laughed.

"That's not funny Terra…" Sariah growled in frustration but was silently relieved it wasn't some kidnaper or something.

"Of course it's funny… especially when you always brag that you can never be scared…" Terra smirked. She rolled her eyes when she saw Sariah just glaring at her. "Oh come on, it's not that bad since you scare me like every chance you get, and I already know your going to get payback sometime…."

Sariah smirked and shrugged. "I guess your right…" she smiled.

"Alright, well I have to get back now… I'll see you in school." Terra said and then started running off.

Sariah watched Terra leave until she couldn't see her anymore. Now that she knew what the noises had been she wasn't as worried anymore.

After a few minutes of walking the voice came back. "Sariah…" this time it was different; it was deeper, more of a mans voice than that of Terra's.

Sariah pulled her stuff close again as she walked.

"Sariah…" The voice Whispered.

"Ok Terra this isn't funny…." She began to walk faster.

"Sariah…" It said as loud as a whisper can be in an ear.

"Get out of my head!" she yelled and started to run.

"Sariah…" it called tauntingly, closer than before.

A rabbit burst out in front of Sariah and she tripped; her drawings and pencils flew everywhere. "Damn rabbit…." she growled as she stood up and began to grab her things. "what the hell did I ever do to it?" After gathering her items she started to calm down. She hadn't heard the voice in a bit and it was helping to keep her sanity.

Once she was sure she had everything she started walking again. "just relax… it's all in my head…" Sariah muttered to herself.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that…" A voice came from behind.

Sariah whirled around and this time she did see something.

A man stood there in a long black cloak. It seamed to be decorated in such bright red clouds that if he had been following her, she was surprised she hadn't seen him. Upon looking up towards his face she saw a straw hat with what looked to be a small red bell on it. Looking closer she found two red eyes looking out at her from the shadows of his face created by the high collar of the cloak and the hat.

"Ita-Itachi?" she breathed out and blinked. The moment her eyes opened he was gone. '_ok…. Either I've been watching to much TV or I'm hallucinating._' she thought before she turned to start walking again. "Ok… I just need to go home and get some sleep…." she muttered. "If I can get home without anymore distractions that is…"

"which may be harder than you think…" A voice said from behind.

Sariah stopped and turned around. There was nobody. She saw nothing, heard nothing. All she could hear was her heart pounding in fear. "It's all in my head… I'm just hearing things, just calm down…" Sariah chanted to herself. "whatever it is, it won't hurt me… it's all in my head."

"I wouldn't be to sure of that…" The deep voice exclaimed.

Something whizzed past Sariah's arm cutting it and landing with a thump. "Ow!" She hissed, grabbing her now bleeding scar. Sariah turned to look at the object imbedded in the tree. A Shuriken, just like the ones from the show Naruto.

"I assure you, this is no dream. This is reality Sariah…" The voice announced.

This time a Kunai hurled towards her feet, landing just between them. Now scared out of her mind Sariah turned to run, her gaze still back on the kunai. That is until she ran into something hard, but not tree stiff, and fell backwards.

~~~~~~~Dun dun dun… :D…. lol….. Well I left ya on a bit of a cliff hanger here but I'm just always mean like that. Tell me what you think ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Finally have the next chapter finished! Woot!!! Lol…. Well I know it's short, but the first long chapter doesn't exactly come in for a few more chapters from now… so yeah, lots of shorties, but the long ones… usually consist of probably 10 pages hand written and with how I've been re writing… 2 pages on paper is like 3-4 pages on PC… (yes how it was written before is that bad that I needed to edit and add that much) so in truth, the chapters are longer than they originally were… and much better written since at the time, I hadn't known how to paragraph lmao. Makes for fun things to do when bored though, editing it that is.

Okay 'enough of my rambling… onto the story! After I say "Thank you everyone who reviewed!" so yeah….

**Thank you everyone who reviewed!** :D

Have fun reading

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 3: Danger!

Did she dare look? Did she dare to see what she'd ran into? It hadn't been rock hard, but it hadn't exactly been soft either. Only one thought crossed her mind as she sat on the ground. Hesitantly she let her eyes roam upward, widening as she saw the clouds of his cloak once more before finally looking up to his face. He was watching her with an intense stare and she did everything she could to keep from cringing away. "H-how is this possible?" she asked staring at him in confusion. Upon getting no reply she looked down, avoiding his gaze. '_this just can't be real…_' she thought.

"This is as real as it can be." Itachi said.

'I_t's as if he's…_' she never finished her thoughts as Itachi's voice interrupted making her look up at him again

"Reading you mind? It's a fun little trick of the sharingan…" he said with a flat voice. "You really thought you could hide from me Sariah?" Itachi asked as his hand reached down, quickly grabbing her by the throat and holding her in the air.

"What're you talking about!? Let go of me!" she yelled as she kicked her legs out at him, hoping he'd let her go. Her oxygen was being cut off from his rough grip that only tightened as he held onto her.

'H_as it really been that long since she had cast that jutsu?_' he thought as he paid no attention to her weak struggles.

"Are you deaf or something, I said let go!" Sariah screamed.

"Your starting to get on my nerves…" Itachi stated as his grip tightened even more. "You really don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?" Sariah gasped out, getting light headed from the lack of air.

Itachi sighed lightly. "So hard to explain……" he muttered. "You are Sariah Anniah of the waterfall village…" he said as if those few words would explain everything.

Sariah's struggles started to slow as she was running out of air getting dizzy. But the words Itachi had spoken sent her mind spinning even more, making her eyes close. "Please… Just put me down…" she gasped out.

"Run, and I'll kill you…" he stated even as he put her on her feet.

Sariah stood shakily and could only nod her head for the moment as she rubbed her throat and coughed trying to get air back into her lungs. After a moment her breathing was only slightly irregular than normal and she could breath normally. Glancing at her watch she saw the time and groaned lightly. It was two minutes till nine… she was going to be late not that, that wasn't already an obvious factor once she'd run into Itachi. "Well… I'm already going to be late as it is… so tell me, what exactly are you talking about?" she asked.

She could remember bits and fragments of things, but nothing seemed to be clear, not a single thing. Her head ached slightly from the harsh probing she was doing through her own mind. She wanted to remember, to think of what it is he could possibly be after her for.

"You'll see soon enough…" was his only reply.

That ticked her off. "What the hell do you mean, like that tells me anything!" she growled at him.

Itachi merely looked down at her with dark eyes. Ones that made Sariah wise up and shut her mouth before she got herself into real trouble.

The next thing she knew there was a hard whack to the back of her head. Hard enough to make her fall limp to the ground out cold.

Itachi's gaze moved up to Kisame who'd so nicely chosen to wiser idea of just knocking her out rather than making her suffer first, which would have caused him pain as well. They weren't here to physically abuse her. No Leader had other plans than that.

"So we bring her back now?" Kisame asked in his deep raspy voice.

"No, not yet…" Itachi responded as he stared down at the unconscious girl. "There's something I'd like to do first…"

Kisame nodded an evil grin on his face. "Your really going to jog her memory that way Itachi?" he asked as he watched the ninja start walking fir Sariah's house. Upon getting no response he snorted and looked down at said girl. "This should be amusing…." he grinned his toothy grin of his as he thought of what her reaction would be. Oh how he loved to watch people suffer.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yet again I shall leave you on such a pleasant cliff hanger :D

You know yall love me xD well, those who read this anyway lol.

Ummm yeah, I'll try and post the next chap soon, but no promises on it appearing within the next few days, cuz I've been struggling on a few things in school that I need to get straightened out before I get grounded or banned from Fanfic… Then I'd be pissed x.x

Anywho…. I'ma start writing the next chapter while I still can after this is posted so hope I can post the next chap soon :D

Review plz I love to hear comments! And future ideas are nice to give if you have any cuz right now I'm currently plotting something truly evil for her after I have all of the notebook in here… which will be another prolly 10 chapters or so… so yeah got it sorted out till then and a little after… but after that I may need some ideas… lol so if you have any... any at all... plz.... tell me your idea! xD

Ta ta for now guys :D

~Fantasy-Angelz


End file.
